The Revenge
by CatherineChandler38
Summary: What if Catherine and Vincent where killed by murifield and they leave there two twins girls behind in the process of everything. What will happen to the daughter of Catherine and Vincent will she seek them out or will she discover that they are really dead...
1. Chapter 1

**The Revenge **

_**By: Kristy Jarvis **_

_**Full Summary: What if Catherine and Vincent where killed by murifield and they leave there two twins girls behind in the process of everything. What will happen to the daughter of Catherine and Vincent will she seek them out or will she discover that they are really dead...**_

* * *

_Catherine and Vincent were driving home with the there twin girls in the back seat. They had went out to eat to celebrate there eighteenth birthday just for a family night. As they stepped into the house and got ready for bed. Vincent had went back downstairs to check on the girls a gun fire was heard from upstairs Vincent and the girls quickly went upstairs to find Catherine. Where they find her laying in the floor with a bullet wound to the chest. _

"_Catherine oh my god hang in there please"_

"_watch out"_

_I turned to to see murifield agents in are home and I knew this was not going to end well Catherine was dieing and there was nothing no one could do to stop it now. I told them that the police were on there way and that is when another gun was fired and I was shot in the stomach. The men ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs. The girls came running by now Catherine was already gone and I was not much better my self. _

_**Six days later...**_

_Are parents were gone in the blink of a eye and I all me and my sister had left was J.T and Tess they loved us dearly. Today is the funeral for my parents. My name is Vanessa I was named after my grandmother she was killed by the same men and my mom didn't get the chance to stop them when she had it. I will be here for my sister Zoey to the best of my ability. Then, when she heals from this I will get what my parents never finished doing. As we sat there under the tent at the funeral for my mom and dad. When everyone had decided to go to the car I stayed for a few more minutes at the grave yard to say my goodbyes to them._

"_Mom, dad I wanted to say I love you very much and I always will no matter what happens along the way. I will get the revenge for your death and I will look after Zoey, J.T and Tess as a family. I will come and visit you tomorrow everyone is waiting in the car for me so I will talk to you later"_

_I placed roses on the caskets and headed to the car. But something was werid about this whole thing. J.T and Tess were acting if they didn't care. After the will was settled Zoey went to live with J.T and Tess. I on the other hand went to get answers of my own. I remember a little warehouse on the outside of town that had more power boxes then the FBI did. KI snuck into the building threw the vents so I would not get caught by the agents and killed myself. I made it to a vent opening that I could see out of. I looked down to see my parents caskets there opened and they where no were to be seen. I stopped and thought what did they do with my parents. But my dad knew this was going to happen for awhile so maybe he injected himself and my mom with something that slowed their heart rates down so they could get out of the clearing. But they would never leave me and my sister like that but what if they had no choice. Now it was up to me to find them and I would not stop until I got the truth about my mom and dad. But there is one thing I have from dad the beast side of him I do not turn but I have all the abilitys' of my father. I almost killed my mom when she had me but I was the one that was the strongest my sister does not have any of it. Now it is up to me to save my family if it is the last thing I do. _

_**A year later...**_

_A year later still no sign of my parents, I am begging to think that they are not going to be found. I am growing home sick and want to return home. I had sent letters and phone calls to J.T but I have not spoken to my sister I was hoping the next time I seen or spoke to her I would be on my home with are mom and dad. But now are parents will not be there to see us get married or graduate college. I drove started my long trip back home into the arms of people that I love J.Y, Tess and my sister that I miss very much. I went to the nearest pay phone and J.T wired me some cash to by a plane ticket to come home and stay. I bought the ticket and when went aboard and took a seat and it took seven hours until I arrived back into New York. I stepped off the plane into the arms of my sister Zoey she missed me big time and I missed her. That night I was getting a shower and into some clean clothes for a change. I went to my bedroom to find a note on the bed written in my dad's hand writing with some money the note said._

_Dear Vanessa,_

_Your mother and I are very sorry for how we had to do things. But we wanted to say sorry and we are okay well alive at least. Maybe one day we can see Zoey again and you as well. But for now this is the best way. Along with this letter is some money to get a apartment and a car for you and Zoey. Me and mother love you guys very much and will see again one day. _

_We will give you money every month just like this. But as of now me and your mother are in hiding and we be for awhile. The cash that is attached is a 1000 dollars to get you guys started. Well that is all we have to say for now we love you both and always will no matter what._

_Your Mother and Father,_

_Catherine and Vincent _

_As I looked at that letter I knew they were safe and alive. But here was the thing where were they hiding at. I had a sign though but the minute my dad picked up on my heart beat they would run but that was a risk I was willing to take. I had to see them again, but I was not willing to wait a few years. After Zoey was asleep I put on boots and drove the tunnel entrance but parked a block or two away so no one would see me going underground. My beast seens kicked in and I heard them I rushed to them and came around the corner to my mom and dad. My mom was sound asleep and my dad spotted me._

"_Vanessa what are you doing here"_

"_daddy I had to see you trust me I was not followed I sware I just had to see you and mom"_

"_Catherine get up are daughter is here"_

_My mom shot up and gave me a hug and I didn't want to let her go I had missed her so much. This was now the begging of bringing my family back together. It would be hard though keeping it from Zoey and and mom and dad's closes friends like J.T and Tess._

"_mom, dad I have to go that was Zoey she is worried I was suppose to be home by now"_

"_okay sweety we will see later"_

"_yeah mom I love you forever"_

_I held it together and walked out of the tunnels almost in tears. It had been forever seens I had seen them and now I had to leave them down there. I went back to my car and drove home my sister was there waiting in the living demanding to know were I was. _

"_I don't to say"_

"_tell me"_

"_I went to mom and dad's grave"_

"_we will heal in do time I promise Vanessa we will"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Keeping the secret **_

I was getting home and everybody else was out for the night they had gone to the movies. I didn't want to go and besides I had to work anyways. But I went to the kitchen to start cooking something to eat. I placed a pan of water on the stove and turned it on and noticed a note laying on the table. I walk over and seen it was my dad's hand writing on the outside. I quickly opened it to find a letter another check for a thousand dollars.

_Dear Vanessa,_

_Here is the next check for you and Zoey. But there is favor we need to ask bring Zoey to the woods were we camp last year. We will be there tonight and tomorrow I do not think your mother can wait any longer to see her. Please tell J.T that you and her are going to the family lakehouse for the night do not tell anyone were we are at and do not tell Zoey let it be a surprise for her. See you then dear we love you very much._

_Your loving parents who love you,_

_Vincent and Catherine _

Finally, all of us were going to be a family again. Zoey was going to know the secrets I have been keeping from her. Her and dad were so close before all of this happened and they will be again after tonight. Two hours later Zoey arrived home with J.T and Tess and I pulled her into another room and told her to pack the over night bags and everything she needed I was taking her away for the week. When she asked I told her it was a surprise she would see when they got there. We started to pack are suitcases for the weekend and supplies we would need for the weekend. We got in the car and drove to the camp ground my sister didn't know what was up. I picked up on their heart beats and pulled up to were they where at. My dad stepped out into the opening and Zoey got out and ran to him.

"daddy I thought you where dead all this time"

"we did it to protect you but listen to me you have to not tell anyone about were we are at"

"I won't were is mom"

"Catherine it is safe it is Zoey and Vanessa"

Are mom stepped around the corner and Zoey then, ran to her and wrapped herself around her. Zoey broke out in tears mom and dad were suppose to be in are plans we had made for are future. After Zoey fell asleep me and parents had a talk.

"Vanessa, me and mother could return home when murifield is taken out"

"yeah I know I have been working on that part"

"how"

"I was thinking about burning down the head quarters"

"Vanessa no"

"why it would be the only chance I would have in bringing you and mom home we could be a family again"

"they probably would have their files on a back up pc or software anyways"

"then I will take that one out to how many can there be any way dad"

"you do not know how these people move or think they could kill you in a blink of an eye"

"yeah but least my sister would have you guys back I am going to go sleep in my car we are leaving before sun up"

"Vanessa wait"

"don't dad I spent my every last breathe trying to find answers when I thought I had lost you but I do not know why I tried to do it now night mom"

"not sweetheart"

I went to my car and layed in the back seat and cried myself to sleep. I went to sleep thinking to myself that my parents are my world my life and now my dad does not even want me to help, this was their way out and they just could not see it though. But maybe they where just trying to protect me but still I needed my parents there for me to see me get married have kids of my own they just have to be there for that. The next morning I drove Zoey and myself home but she did not want to leave and I was afaird of this when my father told me to bring her to see them. I was hard on my to loose them but it hit her like a double barrel shot gun in the heart. I had to rip her away from them again. She was also upset with me because I had kept from her. We arrived home and we went inside I told J.T that the lake house had electric problems and it needed to be looked at and that is why we came home early. But not noticing it mom's wedding ring had been thrown into my bag and had gotten knocked into the laundry in the night and J.T came in my bedroom demaning to know answer.

"Vanessa how did this get off your mother she was barried in her casket with this on"

"I do not know"

"I do not by that"

J.T left my bedroom upset with me and I knew I had to act and try to figure out away to get it back to her, without J.T noticing that is left the house again. It was hard to keep the secret from him but I had made promises to my parents I would not open up until they where ready for it to be reveled.

**A Year Later...**

A year passed and I fell in love I have not seen my parents Vincent and Catherine. But they told me to live my life and no to worry about them. But I still do and here is the problem I am now engaged and now I must do everything in my power to bring them home before my wedding day can happen. I knew I had made plans for my dad to walk me down the aisle and approve of the guy I am to marry but there is a good chance that it may not happen for me maybe it will happen for Zoey but not me. After my fiance was sound asleep in bed I got dressed and drove down to the tunnels to see my parents I didn't want to wake Zoey because she was going to a party tomorrow with a friend so she needed to get some rest. I parked my car and walked down there but my parents were not there. I sat down as my heart saddened my dad said he would leave it would make me live my life but I did not believe him but I guess I should have. I will not get married until they are home safe and sound. I got up and went back to my car I drove home and ran into the house. Where I got a shower and went to make the bed were there was a letter under my pillows in my dad's hand writing.

Dear Vanessa,

This is the last letter you will probably get probably get from, Your mother and I. We want you to take your lives back. Tell your sister Zoey we are very sorry. But it is for the best I hope the money we have given you in the past will help you get started. Your mother and I wanted to say we love you very much and Zoey as well. Good Bye...

Your loving Parents',

Vincent and Catherine

I then started to cry that they were gone and I would never see them again. They never knew I was getting married or would never know that I am getting married. They would never know of any grand kids they would have or anything but my life will start now with the people that I have left.


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Taking The Last Hit **

It has been a week seens the last time I had heard from my parents. Zoey is taking it the hardest she seen the letter and were she seen were dad said something about take your lives back, they are part of are lives and will always be in are hearts no matter what. But now they are gone out of are lives and we are trying to think are parents did it for a reason but Zoey has been so depressed that she dropped out of college and says she will not go back. I finally, was able to get an apartment but Zoey wanted to stay with J.T, so that is when I packed up and moved to the apartment got a job and small car with my fiance. He is working full time trying to get enough money for the wedding and to pay the bills that we need in order to keep this apartment. I on the other am in the police acdemeny I am to graduate next, week and I will be jtaking my mother's place even the same desk. I just wish I would get another letter just so I knew they were okay. That wish was then given to me I went in and took a shower I got out and got dressed. I stepped around the corner to a letter and on top of a wedding dress, went over in a hurry and picked it up.

Dear Vanessa,

Your mother and I just can't help but keep from writing another letter to you. With this letter on the other hand is a wedding gown for you. Yes darling we know and could not be happier. Even though we can not be there when the cermony is taking place look up in the balcony and there will be a surprise awaiting for you. We love you and give you are blessing baby girl and maybe one day we will meet your fiance and he better treat you well.

Your loving parents,

Vincent and Catherine

P.S. We love you dearly Vanessa

I unzipped the dress bag and it was my mom's wedding gown that I had admired in picture and was always looking at in there room on weekends when there was no school. I missed my parents but I can't do this no more I can not go with out seeing them I can not go with out telling J.T or Tess. But I knew I couldn't tell them it would be going back on the one promise I made to my father before they left. But wait that means they are back in New York the letter they are back and I must see them. I went to grab my keys and was going to get into my car when my fiance see me and demanded to know were I was going. I told him I was going to pick up a bottle of wine and that I would be right back, but he wanted to go so I let him. He took five minutes because he went to the wine store across the street, bu they serve really good wine so that is a good thing. I finished dinner and was just sitting at my desk when my fiance came to check on me because I was not in bed. He could seens that something was wrong but I would not admit to him I had to keep it to myself for awhile. But he would not take that for a answer but he finally left me alone when I agreed to come to bed. He went and got me a glass of water and went to bed. But I still layed there all night and cried myself to sleep with Ethan on my side comforting me. He has been here for me and maybe I should marry quicker than I planned. One there will be no one there beside J.T, Tess, and Zoey so what is the point in a big wedding. I am loosing faith and do not think anymore parents will ever come home. So that next I was even more upset and snapped at Ethan he left and was angry with me. I knew that my engagement was going to be over and I would have no one. Zoey is so depressed that she hardly leaves her house anymore. All I want and maybe it would help me if I seen my parents. But I knew that would not happen they do not want to even try I do not think. But again there was another letter on my bed but this time it was in the window seal. I walked over and picked it up and decided to sit out on the fire escape for awhile and out there was my dad and mom. I gave them both a hug and my fiance then came home.

"mom and dad I am very sorry but I have to go"

"no"

"you guys can't keep doing this you have to pick between not to be in hiding or be in hiding pick by tomorrow and leave a letter on what you pick because this is destorying me like this morning my fiance almost called it off over the lies and Zoey is so depressed that she will not even leave the house"

"okay we will let you know"

"bye"

"Vanessa you okay"

"yeah I am coming bye guys"

I hurried in and shut the bedroom the door behind so it could cool off in there before we went to bed I then started dinner. But I just picked at my food and soon got sick after what I had just ate. Ethan picked me up and took me to the bedroom I fell asleep that night. That was the first time I admit that I have slept well in weeks and maybe that is a sign something good is coming but what is it. But when that day comes it better be my parents standing by my side along with my fiance and everyone I call family. I then found the letter that I didn't want to read from my father.

Dear Vanessa,

Your mother and I know you are right. We have only made things worse and feel terriable in what we have done. We will leave until you are ready.

But to be honest it is tearing your mother to pieces doing this it is her that wants the letters to be written for you and Zoey to see us. We know how hard it must to keep the secret from everyone else. So please this time when you want to see us come to the New York underground subway tunnels if you want to see us. The letters will proceed so you know we are live and okay. Oh and happy birthday to you and Zoey you are nineteen today how wonderful. When and if we are ever able to be seen in the public again we will have a big party for Zoey and you we love you and we send a another letter in a couple of days. We love you...

Your loving parents,

Catherine and Vincent

I folded the letter and put it in my lock box with the others so my fiance would not see them. My dad and mom seen my point of things it was to hard seeing them and keeping from everyone I care about and I was not going to any longer. If they ever had a chance in coming home they needed to meet someone that was not me for a change. That not when Ethan returned home I told him to come with me, he was confused when I said we were going to see my parents. We parked about two blocks away from the tunnel entrance and I made him promise that he would not tell anyone were they were because they are alive and it was important he never said a word to anyone. He made the promise to me and Ethan never comes back on his promise. I turned off the car and we went down in to the tunnels but my parents were not to happy that I brought him.

"Vanessa why is he with you"

"dad com down please"

"com down he will tell everyone we are alive"

"dad this is Ethan my fiance he wouldn't tell anyone he keeps his promises just like you do with mom were is she"

"Catherine it is Vanessa and her fiance"

"but I do want to ask you something though I am detective for NYPD I can put in the system as witness' in crime and get you the ID's that you need"

"you can try it just do not tell anyone who we really are down here"

"I would not do that to Vanessa she is my life and I would never hurt like that I would never do that and that is a promise "

"please call me Vincent"

"wait Vincent Keller as in Micheal Keller"

"yes I am in that same family"

"oh sir I am very sorry for the loss of your brothers and everything my grandfather was in the towers with them he was never found"

"well thanks it has taken time but I have healed over the or deal"

"Okay you must be Ethan I am Catherine"

"it is nice to meet '

"nice to meet the young man that my daughter is to marry here soon"

"yes it is very nice to figure out the secret she has been keeping that has been tearing her apart night and day but Zoey is in even more rough shape"

"we are sorry it is the only we can protect them at the moment"

"okay um Vanessa honey I am going to go get the ID's and everything you stay here with okay and be careful until I get back"

"I will trust me I am safe here"

The one thing Ethan does know about is the dna I gained from my father when I was born. I do not have to worry about, he trust me and loves me enough to over look that part of me that could hurt him. I stopped for a minute and I got lite headed and my dad rushed over to me.

"Vanessa you okay"

"yeah I just need to sit down for a second"

"here sit here and have a drink of water"

"Vincent she okay"

"yes I think it was the stress of everything"

That night my parents were not able to come home. Come to find out it will take about a week for the papers and everything to come in. They would go by new names, new everything about there lives. I would finally, get my family back after all of this time of them not being home and me being a told wreck. In the first day in a long while I feel happy and was feeling fine but until we were driving home and a bad hard pain hit me I could hardly breathe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Taking the last hit **

I was waking up in my bedroom the next morning after the bad stomach attack I had the night before. I woke thinking that my parents were still not there by my side until. My dad came threw the bedroom door with breakfast on a tray for me so I would not have to worry about getting my stomach hurting again coming downstairs. With my dad's medical training to be a doctor when he was younger comes in handy sometimes. He went to leave and I said something that stop him in his tracks.

"what Vanessa"

"I guess you and mom will have to go back to the tunnels again that is were you have to stay it is to dangerous I ma going to tell my fiance to cancel the papers to get the ID's and everything"

"it is to late"

"no its not"

"yeah they overnighted them, they came in this morning while you were asleep"

"oh now you and mom are going to be in danger"

I slowly started to slide my legs off the bed and I stood to fast witch I fell right back down and it scared my dad.

"Vanessa you alright"

"yeah I am fine does Zoey know you guys are back"

"yes she is downstairs with your mother"

"good watch her for awhile do not let her out of your sight were are my keys I need them"

"no"

"what dad I am eighteen you can not control me anymore father"

I went to hurry out the front door when my dad ran and stopped me in the kitchen were mom and Zoey were standing.

"Vanessa come down it is that beast gene taking over you can not let it"

"and what if I do"

"we will loose you"

"Like I did you and mom"

"we were just protecting you Vanessa we never meant to harm you at all"

"Well you did and you and mom desevere that pain right now so move you can not keep me in this house forever"

Dad moved out of my way and got in my car and spun out of the drive way. I went to the stables were I use to ride as a kid and knew one of the workers real well.

"Steven"

"may I help you"

"I do not know if you remember me or not I Vanessa Chandler"

"Catherine and V's girl"

"yes that is it"

"would you like to go on a ride Vanessa"

"yes I would like that very much"

We had gotten the horses out and had went for are ride and came back to the stables. Steven then asked me out and I had to denied because I was engaged to be married and did not wait it to get back to my fiance that I was out with another guy but I pulled out a pen. I then, gave him Zoey's cell number and told him she would love to give it try she is so lonely right now.

"thanks I will give a try and call her ask her out on a date"

"How are your parents doing"

"they passed away but we are managing with out them we miss them but what can we do when a loved one passes away on us"

"yeah you will find a family I promise you that you will have a family of your own someday"

"Well I am engaged"

"really"

"yes really um I can drop of the wedding invite to you so you may come"

"yes I would love see you later"

"yeah see you later"

I left the stables happy because I had just made a friend that I had knew seens we were kids. But know I do not know who I want to marry if my current fiance is the one or if Steven is the one. I have three weeks to figure everything out and if I make the wrong choice it could effect all of us. But on the other hand I just told him that my parents passed away that was lie, and it did not feel that good to. It was all what my parents wanted me to say and do. I got in to my car and drove back home, I grabbed my bag and ran to the front and went in. I went from the kitchen from getting a granola bar and a glass of milk, straight to the shower. Were I turned on only the hot water I got a quick shower and went to bed after my hair was dry. It was about around midnight when my fiance came home and I was still wide awake. He went to slide on to the bed to give me a kiss on the cheek when I turned around.

"what are you doing still awake"

"I can't sleep my parents are in the next room'

"They have not left you seens they came back out of hiding"

"No and I wanted to talk about that"

"why whats wrong"

"I am afaird that something is going to happen so I was thinking we could get married next week instead"

"but we have already sent out the invites with the dates"

"we will have to find a way to notify all of them"

"Vanessa I am not changing the date on the guests and nothing is going to happen"

"I thought you wanted to make me happy I thought you loved me"

"and I do"

"not anymore get out"

"what"

"get out your stuff will be out in the yard tomorrow but get out and we are threw"

"what but Vanessa"

"just get out please before I wake my dad up"

"yeah and I will not go I love you"

My dad then came around the corner once he heared what was going on. After he had left my dad made us some hot chocolate to cheer me up. We went on to bed once we had drank all of it and I tossed and turned all night that night. I was up at the crack of dawn, when I was up that earlier I decided to get a shower. I got my work clothes and place them in the bathroom. I took a shower and got dressed I called the lieutant to see if I could work to day. When he said I could I left a note on the counter telling my parents were I went and didn't know when I would be back. I arrived at the office around six o clock that morning all ready to work. I burst threw the doors and looked at the arrest warrants that were in the computer. I went to the lieutants office and asked when we were planning on doing with all of the wanted people here in New York. He told me that he didn't really care what the wanted people did there are some people that needed to be arrested for more and important things than what the people on the list where listed for. I then stood up and reached for my gun.

"what are you doing detective I would like to what are you doing"

"I quite here is my gun and badge I am a good cop and I am not going to work for NYPD as long as they do not care about keeping the law breakers and murders off the streets"

"well I am very sorry to be loosing my best cop"

"you guys are crooked I do not want to work here so good bye lieutant"

I stormed to my desk and cleared everything out of it. That night I wondered what was right me was I meant to be married or be a cop and maybe this was the time to figure it out on my own. There is one thing that is for sure I have my mom and dad back in my life. Zoey my little sister is back to her normal self again witch makes me really happy to see. I went home and ate I then, called my from Steven from the stables and asked him out on a date. When he said yes I started to get ready, I pulled out my best dress and some of my makeup that I wore some of but not that much. As I was heading out my dad caught me leaving the house and wanted to know were I was headed.

"I am going out with Steven"

"the boy from the stables"

"yeah"

"wait little Steven with the broken leg"

"yes he use to have a broken leg and he is not a kid no more"

"have fun Vanessa"

"thanks daddy I love you"

"yeah love you to Vanessa"

I got into my car and drove to the cafe that was a couple of miles away. But when I got there he was just getting there in a taxi at that. When he came in I asked.

"why the taxi tonight I thought you had a truck"

"flat tire"

"oh I will drive you home after"

"how nice"

We had dinner and desert I tried to refuse the desert but he told me "I am buying you will eat it". So I order some ice cream with a little chocolate moose. After I drove him home but we didn't want the night to end so I ended up staying the night. The next morning I woke up in bed with him and my cell phone with three missed calls. My eyes the lite up and grabbed my things as I got dressed in the process. Steven woke and I didn't know what I was going to say.

"where you going Vanessa"

"my mom is sick and my dad has to go out of town to find work"

"so you are going to go take care of her"

"yeah I will be back tomorrow I promise"

"you know what I have something I was not sure who I was going to give it to until you and I are together now and I just"

"just what"

He then, got down on one knee and and asked me to marry him. I froze and I knew that I had always love him and I knew he was the one he is the only one that can make me laugh when I am upset. So I said.

"yes of coarse I will marry you"

"really"

"yes oh god yes"

He stood back up and placed the ring on finger and I tried not to cry I really did. But a tear followed from my cheek. He seen it and wipped it away and kissed me but my phone rang once again and it was my mom.

"hey mom I am leaving now"

"okay your father just left for the airport I will see you in a minute then"

"alright mom and me and Steven have big news for you"

I hung up the phone and we had headed to the house. When we arrived I grabbed the keys and my hand bag we ran to the door. I unlocked the door and the first thing I noticed my mom was not in the living room.

"Steven I will check the bedroom you get the kitchen please"

"yeah of coarse"

I came in to my mom laying in bed I then holdered that I had found her. He came running to make sure she was okay. She turned her head and then, sat up on the side of the bed.

"hey mom we have something that we like to tell you"

"what is that"

"Steven and I have decided to make it offical we are getting married"

"really"

"yeah really"

"I am happy for you"

"we are going to have a small church wedding with you and dad when you he gets back that is all we need we love each other we have different feelings from each other than I had for my other guy"

"Vanessa do not talk about him"

We zoomed out and forgot about my mom that was in the room. All of a sudden I ran to the bathroom and got sick. Steven come up behind me and held my hair and rubbed my back. When I was down I went to the medicine cabinet a reached for the home pregnancy test I had kept on hand on just in case and I guess that is the cases at the moment. I ran Steven out of the bathroom and took the test. I let the test set of on the counter for three minutes and the timer went off. I stood at the test as I took in the blue plus sign that had hit me in the face. I just thought what was I going to do now and how was I going to tell Steven that I was pregnant and the baby wouldn't even be his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

I still looked down at the pregnancy test I just could not believe it still. I do not know still how I am going to tell my new fiance about it. In hopes he will still marry me and understand that the baby wasn't his. I just hope that we will still get married and raise the baby as a family that is all that I would want from him. So it is now or never I will tell him and I guess it is now. I unlocked the the bathroom door and grabbed the test. I then, slowly opened the door as I stepped out into the living room and let off a look to Steven.

"it's postive is it"

"yes it is I would understand if you want to leave"

"no leave no you have been threw enough"

"and who will you be to this baby I am carrying"

"the father"

"really you would do that"

"for you I would give up my life I would jump off a cliff"

"no don't ever do that for me"

"okay I wont Vanessa I promise"

We then, decided to get married before I had a chance to to start showing. The next morning we got up earlier than normal. I went to the store and bought about seven notebooks so we could start the wedding planning. We started naming off the people from his family first and then mine witch I hardly have any family. Then, we moved on to the were everyone was going to sit at the tables and what not. But I finally ended up just saying let them sit were ever that does not matter. Then all of that was left was the cake and flowers after we were done.

**Six Weeks Later...**

I am getting married today and I just can not believe it. As I walked down that aisle and said my vows to Steven I knew he was the one.

"I Vanessa Keller take the Steven Richards to be my husband no matter what we may face later in life, you have been here for me seens we where kids, and I now know why we have been best friends all these years, and I will never take them back"

"Steven you may say your vows now"

"I Steven Richards take the Vanessa Keller to be my wife forever, as we have already started a family that I want to thank you dearly for, as I give you this ring to day and read these vows in front of god and these witness I vow to take care of you and the baby or any other kids we may have in the future"

After that day the people that tried to kill my parents were arrested and they took back there old names. A Few months later down the road I had a little boy we named Joel Ryan Richards.

**One Year Later...**

Dear Diary,

A year has passed seens the wedding and seens my mom and dad were able to return home. My life is good and when someone asks me if I am okay I say I am fine how about you. I can honestly say it and they can tell I am. But a year when I thought my parents were never coming home. My life was a complete loss in my mind. Zoey got a job as wedding dress designer and that is all she lives in now. She has a fiance Luke the wedding is set to be on June 2nd of this year. I am glad Zoey got back on track and started her life once again. As for my mom and day, they came back bigger than ever. They took over the NYPD office here in New York City. My mom and dad are now one of the best knowin cops here in the state. As well on that NYPD has earned an award for the best homicide center in New York. I am working for them and it is a big honor to be working there still with my mom and dad being the bosses over the whole thing. My husband got a job as a lawyer after he finished law school. He has very little cases but that is okay because as long as he has one or two he can be here with me and his son. We have been wanting a little girl for awhile but like I always say we will take it one day at a time and stick together no matter what happens. We will be ready for every little hit that comes are way.

"_"Vanessa Keller

* * *

** Here it is and what do you think. Please leave a review and thanks to those who do I really appericate the feed back on how I did. **


End file.
